firesongfandomcom-20200214-history
Thera-dora
Games Movies TV Wikis Search Entilzha 1 START A WIKI The Highgu… Editing Thera-dora Need help editing? Notifications You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Aeriyth. Reason given: no reason given Start of block: 10:53, November 20, 2016 Expiry of block: 10:53, November 20, 2017 Intended blockee: Entilzha Block ID: #1 Current IP address: 24.188.193.165 You can contact Aeriyth or another administrator to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make. more + You can view and copy the source of this page: "All our lives we've been dictated to, all concealed beneath fluffy opulence and regal words. We resolve not only to regain our home and reclaim our birthright, but to seek truth in all its forms. For productive relationships with our elven kin and between all Shal'dorei. We reject Elisande and we reject the Legion, and with devotion, truth shall be revealed to Shal'dorei and Quel'dorei alike." - Magistrix Morgane Devaux History and Functions The Thera-dora are the mostly Shal'dorei forces serving and training at their reclusive base, Shal'elah, and providing support to the increased Highguard presence at Irongrove Retreat. Formed by five Shal'dorei civilians spared being used as soul fuel by their Felborne former kin due to a Highguard assault led by Vor'taria Ara'lith and Entilzha Firesong, the five civilians took refuge at their makeshift base, Shal'elah, and with enough arcwine passing through to assure none Withered, all five soon expressed a desire to help liberate their city, having seen the true depths of Elisande and the Legion's utter depravity. Only one of the initial five, Kalen, had any military experience, and that was in the War of the Ancients. Initial training seeks to determine what each shows promise or affinity for, and training them along those lines. The group were told to come up with a name for themselves, and stating how many previously shielded truths they'd learned of since making contact with the Quel'dorei, Thera-dora, "Seekers of Truth" in Shalassian, was selected. Calindra Lemoine, a mother of three having never wielded a weapon, quickly began to stand out from the initial group, quickly learning stances and with a natural alertness to her, and was the first to earn promotion to Ranger-Lieutenant. Though a true hint of her potential would come at Irongrove Retreat. Having never been within a natural forest before, knowing only the manicured gardens of Suramar, her strong affinity towards nature became apparent. Calindra trains under Vortaria Ara'lith as a Ranger and Scout, while Morgane formally commands the whole of the unit, growing in trickles as elves the Shal'dorei present concur to be trustworthy, and unknown to any of the Shal'dorei save Morgane whom recommended it, a period of monitoring within the city before extraction. Thera-dora uniforms hold a mostly purple, Shal'dorei look to them, with streaks of blue and gold interlaced, buckles bearing the crest of Quel'Thalas and the upward-facing crescent moon beside each other. Thera-dora largely operate and train within Shal'elah, serving as its effective security forces, and as the skills of each recruit or small group advance sufficiently, they're taken to a suitable location to test the skill they're training. The Thera-dora are intended to be supply an entire company to the battle for Suramar, both fully trained and having faced combat prior to the march on Suramar. The Thera-dora were bolstered by the arrival of the 1st Quel'Thalas, rangers from Lord Firesong's holdings on the outskirts of Quel'Thalas, Ashal'Thalas. The crackdown in southern Suramar and subsequent flow of refugees to Shal'aran also saw increased recruitment, as the population from which to draw them increased, and crowding at Shal'aran needed easing. Thera-dora fill essential security and maintenance functions at Shal'elah, and their days are kept quite full by leader Magistrix Morgane Devaux as civilians and refugees learn to be soldiers, medics, engineers, herbalists and rangers. As ranks began growing and units became operational, the first being Calindra's 1st Shak'elah Ranger Unit, Thera-dora have taken on increased responsibility, running patrols throughout Azsuna following the defeat of Dread Commander Mimirarn. Sabariel Dawnbreaker and her Hellstriders since moved on from Azsuna with the Legion in retreat there, and Thera-dora operations assure they do not regain former footholds, and prevent against naga incusions and the like. The patrols in Azsuna are vital in assuring the land adjacent to Suramar will one day be ripe for settlement, and the light combat provides the ideal opportunity to further developing skills. Thera-dora patrols guard the area surrounding Shal'elah and the telemancy pads to the site, and collect a broad range of intelligence, as well as locating other exiles. Following the Crescent Crackdown, Thera-dora teams were deployed to Suramar City to aid with evacuations, and gain more and more the sense of soldiers each day. Thera-dora formal uniforms are a deep Shal'dorei silken purple with a blue sash, and belt buckles featuring the engraved crest of Quel'Thalas besides the upward facing crescent-moon of Suramar. Operational uniforms vary, though purple cloaks are standard to identify Thera-dora to Hellstriders whom might not recognize them. Recruits suited to martial combat dress in plate or mail, with ranger units often camouflaged or otherwise dressed to blend in. Weapons are somewhat a right of passage before official promotions; as a recruit's skills develop they receive a weapon suited to their skills. Calindra Lemoine uses a Thalassian spellbow gifted by Entilzha Firesong, a functional replica of a recovery by the Curators of Thalassian Culture. A number of others have received Thalassian runeblades, provided at the expense of or from the arsenal of House Firesong. The defection of former Duskwatch Instructor Lirande Dubois following the Crescent crackdown has been highly useful in keeping up with the influx of refugees, as has the support of former Tranquilen guard and spellblade Aria Meril'en. Morgane and Entilzha intend to commit a full company (100-250 soldiers) of Thera-dora to the liberation of Suramar, and likely chaotic events thereafter. Leadership Sworn to defend Shal'elah and prepare themselves for what increasing seems an inevitable battle over control of Suramar, Magistrix Morgane Devaux holds formal command over the unit, with support on the training side from the Quel'dorei Entilzha Firesong, Vortaria Ara'lith and former Duskwatch instructor Lirande Dubois. A system is used in which Thera-dora pass on skills to one another; for instance a recruit trained in first aid and showing a good grasp of it would be tasked with training others, as they may receive training in swordplay (with dummy weapons initially) from another recruit showing promise in that area, optimizing time available to instructors and through learning and teaching, forging deeper bonds between the soldiers. Morgane highly values structure and formality, traits she instills in her charges, holding them to military standards of dress and conduct from the very start and hammering concepts as properly addressing officers, in what was for most the first time in their lives they've encountered such structure, structure which has been paying dividends as units become operational. Thera-dora trainees lead highly structured and focused lives, with each day filled with drills, training, and study, and follow a four, six hour long guard rotation shifts per 24 hours. As Shal'elah is underground and accessed only via telemancy pads, with wild animals in the ruins above and a desire to keep out of sight near Shal'elah, for time outside regular trips through portals to safe, often remote outdoor locations are arranged for both training and leisure. Both of these outdoor functions boosts morale as the soldiers' connect or reconnect with the natural world and hone their skills. Increases to their numbers and the presence of allied forces in Suramar grow, adding confidence to the notion that all is not lost, as commonly thought to so many previously. A telemancy pad links Shal'elah to Shal'aran, where many new Thera-dora recruits originate, seeking to be more than refugees in a cavern but elves claiming their destiny and fighting for their future. Languages and Studies Emphasis study-wise is placed on languages. Shal'dorei are given lessons in Thalassian as part of the cultural aspect of the program, while aiding the Quel'dorei present, namely Vortaria and Entilzha, with the nuance of the Shal'dorei tongue. As Darnassian is not hard to pick up after Thalassian and the Shal'dorei tongue, most continue along to that, while some learn Common. Each acting in the field will be provided with an arcane translation rune, but such loses much of the nuance that speaking and understanding a language provides. Should the Thera-dora gain Quel'dorei or other elves among their ranks, a similar program of learning the Shal'dorei tongue will be part of their training given its the native language of all of the current Thera-dora and understanding a language does much to aid with understand the culture. Notable Thera-dora Notable members of the Thera-dora are as follows (not a complete roster): Ranger Calindra Lemoine holds a strong natural affinity, traps, animals, situational awareness. She serves as Ranger-Lieutenant of the 1sr Shal'elah (see units below), and via her affinity to nature took to training as a ranger and in the outdoors as somewhat of a prodigy. Calindra's spellbow, Aman'talah, was a gift by Entilzha Firesong honoring Calindra's was promotion to Ranger-Lieutenant and first assigned command. Ky'sende has taken well to swordplay and is through her training grows more confident both with a blade and at exerting her authority. When the telemancy pads are seeing heavy use, Ky'sende manages security and screenings, very much reflecting Morgane's desire for order, structure, and discipline. Kalen was a mage in the War of the Ancients whom found himself in Suramar when the Sundering took place, though he was from Zin-Azshari and had few local connections. His skill with the arcane would be considered strong for any other race, but for a Shal'dorei seems about average, and lacking connections, he's been long rejected by the Arcanists and our of practice. Entilzha and Morgane each work with Kalen to help the elf shake off ancient rust and prove Suramar's arcanists wrong about him. Tal'sorreth is a male alchemist and vinter formerly residing in the Twilight Vineyards. The youngest of the initial recruits at only about 2,000, the world beyond Suramar is new to him, though Tal'sorreth can identify many plants he's not yet seen from his reading, and understands much of how to utilize the plant life of Suramar, and of the arcwine production process. Tal'sorreth was among the first of "second wave" Thera-dora and was among the first moved from Suramar both due to the need for his skills and his particularly precarious situation, with his family's known ties to that of former vinter and executed "traitor" Margaux, many loyalists seek someone to blame for the retaliation that followed. With these events transpiring just before Morgane left the city, and her knowing Tal'sorreth's father, Morgane was able to handle the details of arranging the evacuation. Tal'sorreth has a small but growing alchemy lab, and is finally getting to work with some of the materials he's read of. His knowledge of local plants including arcfruit and barries, has proven useful, and he's considered a valuable asset. N'Sharro - Male second wave evacuee trained as a ranger. Maxime Evrard - female tailor, self-taught at the sword. Evacuated by request of Lady Amatheia Shadegrove. Arcanist Ka'lina - Male Shal'aran refugee. Some experience with telemancy; Kadremis needs what help is available. Torino - Male strong with time magics. Evacuated by request of Lady Amatheia Shadegrove. Solene Lebrun - Female Shal'aran refugee. Children taken by Legion (intelligence confirmed). Quick reflexes and seems to display necessary commitment. Ambre Tal'zini - Female Shal'dorei with elegant script and a magician with silk and a needle, Ambre serves in a support capacity as the principle tailor and scribe at Shal'elah. She's also the caretaker of the orphan child Aurélien, having borne three children herself Pruet - Male Shal'dorei former arcanist then an engineer, familiar with the construction process for the large Nightborne constructs. Once deft with Duskbolts and such Nightwell-based magic, keen to regain once sharp magical command Ranger-Captain Thendrian - A long-standing ally of House Firesong and among the most trusted Rangers under Entilzha's command during the Ghostlands Campaign. Since promoted to Ranger-Captain, the Sin'dorei and his unit have been called from Ashal'Thalas to add numbers and skilled rangers to the Thera-dora (Thendrian is a player character whom will be arriving soon). Operational Units & Specializations The Thera-dora are being further divided into teams based on their skills and assets to train together. Others continue to undergo general training pending assignment. Teams train heavily together and the 1st Ranger Unit is likely to be the first prepared for deployment. Some names may be listed in more than one area, though all are assigned only one combat unit. Combat Units * 1st Ranger Unit of Shal'elah ** Ranger-Lieutenant Calindra Lemoine (female Shal'dorei, leader) ** Tal'sorreth (male Shal'dorei) ** N'sharo (male Shal'dorei) ** (3) trained Swoopers (Suramar-native owls) ** Activated * 4th Ranger Unit of Shal'elah, 7th Ranger Unit of Shal'elah, 12th Ranger Unit of Shal'elah ** Each bears the same configuration as the 1st Sha'elah ** Activated * 5'th Infantry Unit of Shal'elah' ** Spellfence Ky'sende (female Shal'dorei, lead) ** Soreth (male Shal'dorei) ** Raylena (female Shal'dorei) ** (6) additional spellblades ** Activated * 2nd Cavalry of Shal'elah ** (5) plated manasaber units ** Polearms, arcane slicers among weaponry ** Manasabers will be acquired for each if possible; if not likely traditional sabers or other armored mount per the affinities displayed * 1st Quel'Thalas Division ** Comprised of elves from Ashal'Thalas (Quel'dorei & Sin'dorei) and loyal to House Firesong ** Led by Ranger-Captain Thendrian ** Activated * Crescent Evacuation Group 1 ** Nine males and six females willing and capable of training among the Thera-dora joined the militia's ranks from among the first wave of refugees, assigned together for initial training. ** Intactive, training * Training ** Lirande Dubois (female Shal'dorei) The former Duskwatch Adjudicator and Instructor is not formally a member of the Thera-dora, though her centuries of experience training soldiers has proven highly useful. ** Aria Meril'en (female Quel'dorei) A tall woman by Quel'dorei standards, Aria is also not officially among the Thera-dora's ranks, but as an ally from the Highguard with decades of experience training spellblades, Aria has also proven quite useful as the number of trainees increases. * 2nd Duskwatch ** Commanded by Captain Adrienne and consisting of a total of seven soldiers, five of which served extensively together among the Duskwatch, before refusing to carry out order to deliver civilians to soul forges, and instead sheltered them. As a highly trained and coordinated unit, the 2nd Duskwatch is by far the most experience among the Thera-dora. * Additional Units (may not be inclusive): 8th Ranger, 11th Infantry, 13th Infantry Non-Combat Specialties * Alchemy/Herbalism ** Tal'sorreth (male Shal'dorei, lead on Suramar-native plant life) ** Vor'taria Ara'lith (female Quel'dorei, lead on all foreign plant life) * Telemancy ** Fourth Telemancer Kadremis Mathieu (male Nightfallen, lead) ** Entilzha Firesong (male Quel'dorei) * Arcaneium ** Morgane Devaux (female Shal'dorei, lead) ** Entilzha Firesong (male Quel'dorei) ** Kalen Gaillard (male Shal'dorei) Veteran, War of the Ancients Azsuna Operations With the defeat of Dread Commander Mimirarn and the Hellguard offensive, Guarding against Hell itself, moving on to other fronts across the Broken Isles, Ranger-Lt. Calindra Lemoine and the rest of the Thera-dora lead mop-up operations against resuming Legion in Azsuna, honing their skills and assuring the demons do not regain the strong positions they once held in Azsuna. Thera-dora patrols serve multiple functions in Azsuna. A land of natural bounty adjacent to Suramar, keeping the naga and other unwelcome actors out of Azsuna is among their charges, along with preventing any Legion return. They're hardened to harsh realities having to face Withered and learn how to tell friend from foe, successfully pulling back a number of Nightfallen on the brink of Withering. The Thera-dora are taught to look at the "whole elf" to assess if they intend harm, identifying body language and vocal cues. The generally light nature of the combat encountered enables newcomers to gain experience in relative safety alongside more experiences Thera-dora, with notable exceptions. A Thera-dora outpost exists within the remants of the Bergerac Vineyards, which displays the sigil of House Firesong over what is intended as Entilzha and Vortaria's future country home. They're instructed to view the blue dragons from Azurewing Repose as allies, with the safety of the whelps among their many responsibilities in Azsuna. The collective field experience gained in Azsuna covers much of what the Thera-dora will need for the liberation of Suramar, though their role in Azsuna is expected to continue beyond. Waning Crescent Worried of an usual calm in the city despite the invasion force being on the move, as well as a need to more directly move arcwine, led to the establishment of three telemancy beacons concealed in southern Suramar, in a cellar, attic, and rooftop. Fourth Telemancer Kadremis was able to use the added power from Leystation Anasterian to maintain the links, and when plumes of fel smoke appeared, contact lost, Thera-dora teams under Calindra Lemoine were ordered to deploy. One of the beacon sites was compromised, though the attic and rooftop positions remained active. Calindra reported citizens arming themselves to repel the Legion and Duskwatch, and bolstered by a Thera-dora team, Calindra was able to use the house with the attic to evacuate thirty-seven elves to Shal'elah, some bearing injury and some small children. Of the thirty-seven, nine are not fully grown, with five no more than small children. Eleven men and six women seem suited to joining the Thera-dora. A few more were interested, though it was deemed that a mother with three children is more of use helping care for the other children, as opposed to needing to often leave her own children in the care of others. Trivia * The name Thera-dora means "Truth Seekers" * The first Thera-dora to receive a promotion and be deemed fit for combat was Ranger-Lieutenant Calindra Lemoine. * The most popular former occupation of a Thera-dora recruit is raising children, and there are significantly more females than males. * When the Thera-dora take leisure/educational trips, they're often to somewhere remote. Un'goro crater is among the favorite places of many to visit.